1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a polymerization initiator, a modified conjugated diene polymer and a tire produced therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, conjugated diene polymers having low rolling resistance and excellent wear resistance and wet skid resistance are used as rubber for tires.
The rolling resistance of tires is reduced by reducing the hysteresis loss of vulcanized rubber. As rubber materials having a low hysteresis loss, natural rubber and the like are known, but they have a problem of low wet skid resistance.
For this reason, conjugated diene polymers such as styrene-butadiene rubber (hereinafter referred to as SBR) or butadiene rubber (hereinafter referred to as BR), which are prepared by emulsion polymerization or solution polymerization, have recently been used as rubber for tires.
Meanwhile, solution-polymerized SBR is prepared using an anionic polymerization initiator. As the anionic polymerization initiator, alkyl lithium is mainly used.
However, the above rubber materials for tires still have problems in that improvement in the hysteresis loss or wear resistance thereof is insufficient and blending of the rubber materials does not show sufficient effects and reduces the processability of the rubber materials.